Ghost Adoption
by RedHal
Summary: This is a response to Squirrel holding a bazooka's Challenge about Danielle. The one that had originally been posted vanished so I'm reuploading it.  Danielle gets caught in the Fenton home so she decides to call Danny what she'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: This is a response to Squirrel holding a bazooka's Challenge about Danielle. Danielle gets caught in the Fenton home so she decides to call Danny what she's always called him. However, Jack and Maddie take it the wrong way turning what Dani said into a lie. With a bit of help from Danny and his just-as-intelligent-as-Maddie Aunt, can the lie turn to truth?

_**Ghost Adoption**_

**Chapter 1: Dani Phantom**

Danny Fenton was updating his ghost files with his older sister making sure that she knew the REAL names of the ghosts so that she could stop calling Skulker 'Ghost X.' He actually didn't mind her calling the Box Ghost 'Crate Creep,' but as she was a part of Team Phantom, and had been for some time now, he wanted to get her on the same level as his friends

"What's this link?" Jazz Fenton asked as she pointed to a file labeled _TDFAETF_

"Too Dangerous for Anyone Else to Fight" he told her "Luckily, we shouldn't have to deal with those two"

"Isn't Vlad in that?"

"He would be…if I didn't see Dad kick Fruitloop butt by himself" Danny said "No… Only Dark Dan and Paraiah Dark are in that. But as Paraiah is in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and Dark Dan's with Clockwork, we won't have to worry"

"Ghost Allies" Jazz read the next folder. "Can we look at that?"

"Sure. I need to update Dani's anyways as I just got her stabilized" Danny said clicking on the link.

"Who?" Jazz asked having not been informed of the third halfa in existence.

"Complicated" Danny explained as he clicked on Danielle's file.

The picture of a young ghost girl of about 12 at max appeared. Jazz's mouth dropped at the similarities between the girl and her brother in ghost form

"Oh my goodness" Jazz swore when she read Danielle's description

_Name: Danielle 'Dani' Phantom_

_Status: Halfa. _

_Location: Unknown_

_Known Powers: Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Ecto-rays, might have more of my abilities as she gets older._

_Info: Danielle Phantom was created by Vlad Plasmius as he tried to make a perfect clone of me. Something went haywire with her and she developed a mind and a will of her own. When Vlad told her that she existed to serve him after she hesitated with an order, she switched to my side and gave Vlad one heck of a beating along side me and now thinks of me as a cousin. She is currently unstable._

Jazz could only watch as Danny typed in the rest of the info after he deleted the last sentence of the info paragraph

_She returned to Amity as her destabilization was rapidly approaching hoping that I could save her. While looking for me, she was captured by Valerie but then was used as bait for Valerie to trap me and then turned Dani in over to Vlad. As Valerie saw that Dani is only half ghost, I was able to convince the huntress to help me rescue the girl who she believes is my cousin. Using the Fenton Ecto-Dejecto that had yet to be fixed, I was able to stabilize Dani and she, Valerie, and I kicked Plasmius butt. _

"You have a clone?" Jazz asked

"In a way" Danny said. "True she's made of ectoplasm and was created in a testtube or whatever Vlad used. But she's her own person, Jazz"

00000

Meanwhile, downstairs,

A young girl of about 12 with black hair and baby blue eyes walked up to the Fenton house. She took a deep breath and phased through the door.

Now that Danielle was stabilized, she had been able to travel longer distance. But of course, most of what she wanted to do she was too young for. Half of that stuff she had just gone ghost and invisible, but some of the other things she didn't have the guts to do. After all, she did share the same D.N.A as Danny Fenton/Phantom.

So, she was bored and looking for a place to crash for a few years.

Suddenly, a large man by the name of Jack Fenton appeared in the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"Excuse me" Dani said

Jack turned and looked at the young girl

"How'd you get into my house?" Jack asked. "And who are you?"

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered. She didn't want to get Danny in trouble despite the fact she was looking for him. But if she called him her cousin, that would bring up the fact that the Fentons didn't know her. But if she asked for Danny point blank, that would bring up the question on how he knew her. Not to mention that small fact that the door had been locked and she and Danny shared the same name (with hers being more feminine)

So, Dani just feigned a faint from hunger

"HEY MADDIE!" Jack called since Maddie was better with kids and girls and this intruder was both.

"What's the matter Jack?" Maddie asked before seeing the girl "Oh my!"

Maddie ran up to the girl after grabbing a towel and wetting it with cold water. Once Dani 'recovered,' Maddie couldn't help but to notice the similarities between the girl and her son.

"Let's get something in your stomach" Maddie said kindly "You must be starving"

"Thanks" Dani said 'weakly'

A few minutes later, the Fentons couldn't believe what they were seeing

The girl had the appetite of a teenage boy.

"So…what was your name again?"

"Danielle" Dani said. "But everyone just calls me Dani"

"Wow!" Jack said. "I have a son named Danny"

"So what brings you here?" Maddie asked

"I'm…I'm looking for my cousin" Dani admitted "I…I was recently adopted and I heard that I had a cousin with a similar name as me and I wanted to meet him"

"What's your cousin's name?" Maddie asked getting a bit suspicious.

"Danny….I think the last name is Fenton" Dani said not knowing what she was getting herself into

Jack and Maddie exchanged a look. Jack was an only child and Maddie only had one sister who lived without a phone.

"Is Alicia with you?" Maddie asked

"Who?" Dani asked

"Your new mother. My sister" Maddie said

"Oh…no. I…ranaway" Dani said quickly.

_How does Danny lie so much? It's getting me deeper into trouble than I ever got in with Vlad_. Dani thought

Just then, the other two Fentons walked into the kitchen. Danny was holding the Fenton thermos that held an annoying ghost by the name of the Box Ghost and the siblings were going to go stuff the ghost back into the Ghost Zone

However, the plan took a dramatic turn when they saw the Danny clone

"What's going on?" Danny asked Dani though he was directing the question to his parents.

"Danny. This is your new cousin, Danielle. Apparently your Aunt Alicia adopted her" Maddie said.

"Can't blame her." Jack muttered. "Not much to do where your Aunt lives."

"I…uh…I heard that I had a cousin now who looked like me and…I…wanted to see if it was true" Dani said giving Danny a look that said 'help'

"Wow" Danny said playing along. "Well, it's nice to meet you Danielle. I'm Danny and this is your other cousin Jazz."

He gave her a look that said that he'll handle it.

"Well, now that I've met my cousin, I'll just head back home now" Dani said innocently before attempting to make a break for it

"WE'LL take you home" Maddie said

"We/You will?" Jack, Danny, Jazz, and Dani said confused/nervously

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aunt Alicia**

A few days later,

Alicia was reading an article about Amity's Park hero: Danny Phantom. Because she lived out in the middle of Nowhere, news getting to her was rather slow, but she did get it.

Alicia shook her head amazed as she turned to a picture on her mantle of her sister and her family. Maddie was supposed to be a genius. Yet according to the article, Maddie and Jack were a couple of the few people who still didn't think Phantom was a good guy.

Living out in the middle of nowhere had it's advantages. As there was little to do, Alicia had learned to be EXTREMELY observant. Of course, having a scientist for a sister helped a bit with that too. But Alicia was able to see something Maddie hadn't seen:

Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom had the same face, muscles, and if she was right, the same voice as well.

Alicia walked over to her desk and pulled out that fateful letter that was dated late August of last year

_Dear Alicia,_

_How do you act brave? When Mom and Dad died you were strong. When Bill cheated on you, you didn't cry. When I left for college, you just wished me luck despite the fact our visits would be fewer and fewer with each year._

_Jack and I found the old blueprints for the Ghost Portal that we built in college 20 years ago. The one that gave Vlad Masters that ectno-achne. Anyways, we built a full size version of it. Took us MONTHS! We hardly saw the kids during that time. I'm beginning to wonder if that's why this happened. Anyways, when we finished, we brought the kids down to the lab. Jack plugged it in and it didn't work. Alicia…it felt like my life's work was for nothing._

_Then…it happened. Danny had taken his friends down to show off why we had missed his Jr. High graduation. I don't know the particulars. All I know is that I had gone shopping and when I got home, Danny and his friends were in the kitchen. Danny looked so pale and sick I was scared. Samantha told me that Danny had turned on the portal from the inside. I don't know what possessed me, but I ran to the lab and there the portal was…fully operational_

_I ran Danny to the hospital where he was treated for electrocution. The doctor said that he found traces of ectoplasm in Danny's blood, but that should dissipate within a few hours. It was a miracle he wasn't killed._

_Alicia… How do I keep from going crazy with the knowledge that I could have killed my baby? How do I act strong for Danny when he recovers_

_Your loving sister,_

_Maddie_

"You tell me Maddie. I'm not the one hunting him so I can tear him apart molecule by molecule" Alicia said

KNOCK KNOCK

Wondering who it could be, Alicia went up to the door and answered it

"Congratulations Alicia!" a familiar voice boomed before scooping the woman up in a hug

Needless to say Alicia was stumped at the fact that Jack Fenton was congratulating her on something while hugging her

"What are you talking about Fenton?" Alicia asked as she pushed away from her crazed brother-in-law (though she did prefer Jack over Maddie's other suitor, Vlad Masters)

"Don't think that we wouldn't have found out" Maddie said giddy with joy.

"Found out about what?" Alicia asked wonder what rumor the Fentons had heard

Alicia turned and saw her niece and nephew with a young girl who looked EXACTLY like Danny. Danny was giving his aunt a look that was begging her to play along.

Alicia decided to do what Danny asked for two reasons: it might give her an answer to the surprise visit and…if your super-powered nephew who could shoot ecto-rays from his hands asked you to do something, wouldn't you?

"Remind me what I did" Alicia asked her sister

"You adopted Little Danielle" Jack said

"I'm not little!" Danielle said, eyes flashing neon green earning her small whacks from the Fenton kids

"You're the shortest one here" Jazz pointed out

Danielle stuck her tongue out at Jazz…the same way Danny would

Whatever Alicia had thought was the lie she was apart of, she didn't expect this

"Oh…right" Alicia said stumped "Well…she just looked so alone and it DOES get rather boring. It's not like we have a superhero to keep the action level up"

Seeing the confused look on Danny's face, she winked at him to inform him that she WAS the sister of Maddie Fenton

Danny responded by giving her a look that was read 'Please don't tell'

"Why don't we discuss this over coffee?" Alicia said. "Danny. Danielle. Why don't you help me?"

"Sure thing Aunt Alicia" Danny said

0000

In the kitchen,

"So you know?" Danny asked his aunt as he got the cups

"Danny. There's not much to do around here. As you can see, I don't have a lot of stuff in my house so I have to look at few things. One of those things is a picture of your family. I would know my nephew anywhere…even wearing a black and white jumpsuit shooting energy blasts from his hands"

"Busted" Dani teased

"So, mind telling me the truth about…Danielle?" Alicia asked

"My arch foe wants me as his apprentice" Danny explained. "When he realized that it wasn't going to happen, he tried to clone me. Best he got was Dani here and she got a mind of her own"

"I wasn't too happy with 'Dad' so Danny and I kicked his butt…twice" Dani added. "Second time I was stabilized and I went off to explore the world a bit. But I got bored so I went to go see Danny again just to hang out . His parents caught me and I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess"

"So…you're like Danny?" Alicia asked

"Yeah" Dani confirmed.

Alicia sighed as she looked at the girl who was playing her adoptive daughter.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" Alicia said. "Until the Fentons go home, you can stay here, Danielle. Then we'll figure out what to do about this"

"Thank you so much Aunt Alicia" Danny said looking sincere.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Real Home**

After the Fentons went back to Amity the next morning,

Alicia sat Dani on the couch and looked the ghost girl over.

"Tell me a bit about yourself" Alicia said

"Well, as you know, I'm a clone of your nephew" Dani explained. "I was created by Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, in order to be used to get to Danny. When I realized that Vlad didn't care, I teamed up with Danny and as I said, kicked Vlad's butt. I'm now completely stabilized so I won't be melting anytime soon. I also like to travel a bit, but lately it's gotten boring"

Alicia didn't know what it was about this girl. Was it the fact that the girl shared the same D.N.A as her nephew and thus shared it with Maddie? Was it the rough beginning of life, overlooked by her 'father' for her 'sibling'? All Alicia knew was that she felt that this girl was family.

"Would you LIKE to stay here?" Alicia asked

"I'd hate to be a burden" Dani said

"It gets kind of lonely and with me being the only woman in the area, it's a bit rough." Alicia said with a shrug "And all the neighbors...well... Jack Fenton is smarter than them"

Dani smiled and hugged her new mother

A week later,

Danny was working on his homework. The only ghost in the area (besides Vlad) was the Box Ghost and he was letting his parents deal with it.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off and he jumped up into battle position.

"Relax Cuz" a female voice came

Dani materialized into the room

"Danielle? What brings you back here?"

"I'm just giving you a bit of information" she said with a full out smile on her face. "We really are cousins now. Your aunt offered me a home. If I travel, I'm to tell her where I'm going and about when I'd be back"

"That's wonderful Dani" he said

"And she also sends a message. When you DO tell your parents, if they do what you're scared they'd do, but they shouldn't, then you're welcome to hide out with us. And with us out in the middle of nowhere, there's no chance of Vlad finding me."

"Well, and I told Vlad never to come near you again" Danny told her. "if not, I'm going to show Mom those holograms he has in his lab"

Dani giggled knowing that Maddie would freak. Alicia sure had been disgusted when she was told.

"I've got to get back home" Dani said

"Take care." Danny said

"You too." She said giving him a hug "Thank you for everything Danny"

She then flew off and headed southeast, her heart soaring.

She had a home and a real family.

The End

A/N: I know a few characters are a bit OOC, but I felt Dani needed a happy ending. Especially after having to call Vlad 'Daddy'


End file.
